The Party
by NightWhisper184
Summary: Cyborg plans a Titans party behind Robin's back. What will happen when the masked Boy Wonder finds out about his friend's plot?


It had been two days since Cyborg contacted Bumblebee about the party. Of course, it was all top-secret information. If Robin ever found out, then it would be goodbye party and hello training session from Hell.

So, Cyborg had to plan it all out in secret with the _invaluable_ help of Beast Boy. Raven had found out immediately of course, but didn't think it worth her time to say anything to the fearless Boy Wonder. Not to mention that she didn't care to go through another one of Robin's torture, ahem, I mean _training_, sessions again anytime soon.

After hours of planning and definitely plenty of luck, everything was ready. Robin and Starfire were going out on a date in town, so no problem there. Beast Boy and Raven were helping to set up the Tower for the party, with Raven only doing it because Beast Boy had promised to give her a week free of noise and interruptions. It was too good of a proposition to pass up. Last, but certainly not least, Cyborg was checking last-minute details on the preparations with Bumblebee.

"Are you sure that everyone knows to keep radio silence?" he asked fretfully. If Robin ever found out what they were planning, well, it wouldn't be pretty. On the screen, Bee rolled her eyes at her friend's obvious nervousness. "I said I got everything under control Sparky. So shut your trap and get ready for some partying!"

_The Next Day_

"Bye Robin, bye Starfire! Have a nice date," Beast Boy sang out loudly to the couple as they were leaving for their date in town. Robin narrowed his masked eyes at the green changeling and opened his mouth to comment when Cyborg hastily blurted out that he had heard there was a two-for-one sale down at the market on mustard bottles.

Starfire immediately got an obsessed gleam in her green alien eyes at that information. She began dragging Robin out the door by his arm, completely intent on not missing the sale on her precious mustard bottles. Robin's reply was cut off in a startled yelp as she yanked him through the Ops room doors.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief after the team leader finally disappeared with his girlfriend. "Well, I think that went pretty good," he stated with a self-satisfied smile. Raven rolled her eyes from her place at the table. "Could you have been any more obvious?" she asked him with a deadpan expression. At that, he turned around with a small frown on his face.

"Well, yes but I didn't want him to find out," he replied, unaware of her sarcasm. Raven simply sighed in defeat and went back to reading her book, ignoring Cyborg's amused smirk.

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Music was blaring, food had been set out, and all the Titans were having a great time.

Jinx was flirting with Cyborg, who turning redder by the second. Jericho was gently strumming his beloved guitar in the corner while Bumblebee, Argent, and Kole were having a dancing contest against Hot Spot, Speedy, and Kid Flash. Aqualad was acting as the '_impartial' _judge. Beast Boy had tried to convince Raven to come out of her room but she refused on account of all the noise.

Everything was going great, that is, until Starfire and Robin came home. Everybody froze as they caught sight of the masked teenager staring at them in disbelief, his jaw nearly touching the floor. Starfire was oblivious to the horror and happily chugged a bottle of mustard while floating to her room.

The crowd wordlessly parted for her before scattering in an attempt to escape Robin's wrath.

"You're having a party?" he asked in a dangerously low tone. The occupants in the room all shared guilty glances and nodded miserably.

"And you didn't invite me?!" he finished with a smirk. Relieved cheering rang out through the room. Someone turned the music up even louder and everybody began dancing once more.

Meanwhile, in the Wayne Mansion in Gotham City. . . .

"TURN THAT RACKET DOWN!"

* * *

Eh, I guess it's alright. Just a short little one-shot that I went back and revised after seeing just how terrible it was ;)


End file.
